


34. stars

by bruises



Series: tumblr drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Moon, Stars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate sits next to Jennifer with one hand wrapped around her waist and the other resting against the rocky surface of the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	34. stars

**Author's Note:**

> from [this list.](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/post/132209097965/send-me-a-number-and-two-characters-get-a)

Kate sits next to Jennifer with one hand wrapped around her waist and the other resting against the rocky surface of the moon. The stars in the sky look like specks of glitter and the planets look like glowing orbs; it’s gorgeous.

“I’m so glad we came out here, Kate,” Jennifer whispers, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “Everything is so peaceful and beautiful.”

“Just like you,” Kate nudges, grinning.

Jennifer looks at her girlfriend for a moment, judging yet another one of her cheesy jokes. “You’re such a dork.”

“I know,” Kate replies. She leans closer to Jennifer, so close she can almost feel Jen’s breath against her skin. “But that’s why you love me.”

Jennifer nods, pulling a face before inching her face forward to kiss Kate.

Kate’s hands make their way up to the sides of Jennifer’s face. She cups her girlfriend’s face and loses her balance. Jennifer leans forward a little too much and Kate falls back, spine hitting the rough surface.

“Are you okay?!” Jennifer asks, hovering above Kate with her hands resting on Kate’s hips.

Kate nods, “I’m good.” Her fingers tangle through Jennifer’s hair and their lips collide once again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
